capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Reins of a Waterfall
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Protesters outside Caprica General, where Amanda Graystone is a surgeon. Amanda has just resigned, and is being interviewed by the media. A bottle is flung in her direction, shattering on a camera, with pieces striking her head. Students heckle Lacy Rand at the Athenian Academy. Baxter Sarno continues to use Daniel Graystone as monologue material and shape public opinion. At the Red Gloves Gym, Daniel works out, boxing, while Cyrus Xander explains to him the need to improve his PR. Priyah Magnus, the best public relations person in Sagitaria, wants to help. Daniel hates PR, but Cyrus explains he already plays the game, going to the "rathole" of a gym. Outside the gym, Sam Adama pays Daniel's driver to leave, and takes Daniel around the corner, where the get into a scuffle. Joseph Adama appears, then Sam beats on Daniel some more. Joe wants to see his daughter, Tamara Adama, and his wife Shannon Adama. Daniel explains that he can't make another avatar, since the program is gone. William Adama enters Goldie's Off Track Betting, carrying a box of food. Nodding to the tender, he continues to a back room, and brings the food to a group of gamblers, who treat him poorly. Sam shows up, and explains to William that he's supposed to skip school after attendance. Lacy meets with Sister Clarice Willow, but appears to be uncomfortable with sitting next to her. Clarice offers to be her confessor, to share her burdens, but Lacy, growing visibly uncomfortable, leaves. Amanda helps mend Daniels wounds. Amanda shares her believe that Zoe detonated the bomb on the MagLev train. Cylon-Zoe observes. Amanda apologizes for speaking the truth, but admits she'd do it again. Amanda suggests they have a good "frak", so they make love, oblivious to the Cylon in the room. Agent Jordan Duram and his partner are discussing Amanda's "confession" when the director walks in with a taped labeled, "Stark''e''", which shows his partner interviewing Ben Stark after a curfew violation, a year earlier (Aprilus 9th YR41). The director is upset they let a terrorist walk free, or at the very least, the tape wasn't destroyed. To be "better," Duram considers searching areas previously off-limits due to "red tape." His first step is to contact the Caprica Tribune. Joe meets with with the judge, who is upset Joe is dropping off bribes, rather than asking for favors. He wants double the usual, out of his pocket, rather than the Guatrau's. The Cylon accesses VR, and sends an email to Lacy to meet her there. Zoe warns Lacy that Clarice wants to use Zoe. They find a door to the rest of the network, which lets in light, revealing Tamara's avatar. She still doesn't know she's an avatar - her heart's not beating. The three go through the door to the rest of the network. They find their way to The V-Club. Tamara doesn't understand the concept, and thinks the doors will lead outdoors. She leaves the two others, looking for home. Daniel meets with the PR person. She considers going on Sarno's show. Daniel disagrees - doesn't think it will be helpful. Sarno's saying the holoband, Daniel's invention, is to blame. Cyrus suggests Zoe was troubled, and to publicize that no one else's kid is at risk, since Zoe wasn't normal. This upsets Daniel. Clarice puts on a holoband. Zoe tells Lacy to meet with Keon Gatwick, Ben's best friend. He should know about the plan to get to the safehouse on Gemenon. Zoe tells Lacy she needs her to get the Cylon to Gemenon.